fictional_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle Dragon, Yharon
What is it with Dragons liking evil people? While Giratina has met EXE relatively recently, Yharon has been with Yharim ever since the tyrant was a child. In fact, Yharon is the only reason he is alive. Be it falling into a volcano or depression, Yharon was always there. You thought EXE was protective? You have not seen this relationship. History Pre-RP Yharim grew up with no one besides his monstrous cohorts to keep him company after the passing of (nearly) his entire family...with the exception of his loyal dragon guardian, Yharon. Long ago, a powerful ranger found an egg within the depths of the Jungle Temple. She gifted the egg to her son, Yharim, to raise as a companion while she was away on her missions. Before the egg hatched it was tossed into the underworld lava, along with Yharim's entire family due to the arrogance and despicable nature of the elder brother. However, the heat of the lava only caused the young dragon to mature more quickly. Soon, it hatched into a furious beast, and was able to save Yharim from his demise, though the same could not be said for the rest of his family. Badly burned and filled with hatred and contempt, Yharim slowly crawled onto the back of his faithful companion. The dragon comforted him as best it could before Yharim commanded that they return to the temple, a new power and order was about to rise. From there the dragon aided Yharim in annihilating the corrupt leaders of the jungle and putting the power in the hands of someone with a broken heart and many scars. The dragon was more than just a mere friend to the tyrant, the warmth and light from the dragon's soul often comforted the tyrant king in times of great depression. Without his pet, the tyrant would've been dead long ago. Devil's Return Yharon showed up to help Yharim in his battle. Enigma After Yharim's death, Yharon did not make any attempt t leave the planet. He stayed by his grave the whole time. Then Yharim teleported his floof with him back to the action, and then was left after Yharim was enslaved. Signus took him and the CV into 'hiding'. Darkstalker Yharim, the newly christened God of Time, has used his powers to convert Yharon into Time Dragon, Yharon. Abilities You would think yharon would be strongest in the jungle. Instead, he gets so angry if a fight begins IN the jungle but then ends up OUTSIDE the jungle, he becomes enraged. He likes jungle fights, I guess? He can summon two infernadoes (oh my god that name) to make a sort of arena. DO NOT GET OUTSIDE IT OR HE WILL GET ANGRY, even if you are in the jungle. Relationships * Yharim: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee * Signus, Envoy of the Devourer: Yharon is indifferent about him. * Yharac: wait, Yharon has a son? HE does, and it is a mcnugget. * Calamitas: Hey, if Yharim likes her she's good in his book. * Bumblebirb: since they were an attempt to create Lesser Yharons, they look up to him as he is a god. Just ask Cataclysm. * Cataclysm: Yharon likes to torture him. Category:Terraria Category:C00t Category:Yharim's Army Category:Yharon's Army